


Addicted To You

by JesterMonkey



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cute, Gen, Other, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Talk of Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2-D watches a movie with you resting your head on his lap. What could possibly come of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted To You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what audience would be into this, so I tried my hardest to make things pretty neutral in the gender regions but you know, the character is "you" so whatever.
> 
> Also...this idea was very uninspired but whatevz...enjoy my almost p0rn.

You lay comfortably across the couch, with worn-out and blue fabric; your feet dangling off the arm rest at one end and at the other rests your head atop your boyfriend’s/lover’s lap. You are in your underwear and he is simply wearing jeans. Past the burning smell of alcohol and cloud of cigarette smoke, a zombie movie plays, desperately trying to gross you out.   
It only succeeds in losing your interest.  
You struggle to turn your gaze away from the man being torn in half on the tiny screen and look up to your head-rest. There he is in all his glory, his eyes totally transfixed to the TV screen. Honestly, you’re not even sure if he has eyes. Some sources say he does have eyes but they are pure black and others will say that he has no eyeballs. But that doesn’t really matter because his eyes are the most genuine puppy-dog eyes you’ve ever had the honour of staring into as you hold hands or make gross and sweaty love to. Whichever comes first, I suppose.  
This head-rest was none other than 2-D of the Gorillaz. Lucky you. You could describe to yourself what 2-D was like and how he treated you, but you already know that being you so you don’t really need to think too hard about it. And besides, you clicked on the link didn’t you? You know who 2-D is.  
You smile softly to yourself as you see 2-D’s lower jaw drop as a woman on-screen screams out in agony. He was adorable. Sometimes you would convince yourself that the shy and nervous persona was completely false. Almost though, he had a tendency to get nervous whenever you took off a jacket, let alone your briefs so you knew he was somewhat innocent.   
You reach your hand up to his left cheek and giggle. “Haven’t you seen this movie a thousand times?”  
2-D grabs a tight hold of your hand and gently pushes it away, still holding onto it. “Aw, but this is the best part! Cut me some slack!”  
You play with his hand. “I don’t get why you like it so much.”  
2-D looks down to you for a brief second but an action on the screen immediately causes him to shoot his attention back to the screen.  
“It’s the part where the girl is so close to bein’ eaten and then last minute she starts stabbin’ into them zombies and she makes it out.” 2-D grins. “An’ she lets the audience take a quick peek of ‘er boobies.”  
You look to the screen. “Look’s to me like she tugged at it herself.”  
“Only to get a zombie off of ‘er.” 2-D states, yawning softly.   
You roll your eyes. “Seems a little too convenient.” You groan, letting go of his hand.  
2-D caresses his fingers through your hair and laughs softly. “I think that’s the point, babe. It’s supposed to be like that.”  
“What is this? A porno?” You scoff.  
He smiles cheekily and grabs the remote. He pauses the movie at a close up of the woman.  
2-D looks as if he is going to say something but then pauses. “I dunno. I really dunno. Are you going to shut up and let me watch the movie, now?”  
You smile softly. “Nope.”  
“Why not?”  
You reach both arms up and wrap them around his neck, pulling yourself up to sit on his lap. “I wanna do something else.” You whisper sweetly in his ear.  
He pulls his head away and chuckles. “Of course, you do.” He smiles and rests his forehead on yours. “Can I finish the movie, first?”  
You sigh deeply and lay back down onto the couch. “Fine. How much longer?”  
“Not much longer.” He says. 2-D reaches towards the table, his stomach folding over your face in the process. You watch 2-D as he opens an orange bottle and downs roughly five white pills.  
You furrow your brow.   
“Stu.” You say. “Please tell me that they’re tic-tacs.”  
He pauses. “Okay.”  
You roll your eyes and focus on the TV. Your eyes focus on the TV at least, your mind begins to wander somewhere deep and monologue-y.   
2-D likes pain-killers a lot. He also likes smoking. A lot. You could never help but wonder if 2-D had an awful childhood. You know Murdoc had an awful childhood and it was at least one reason that he was an awful person (that and the Satanism probably effects his personality). 2-D’s parents seemed like alright people. You met his father when 2-D took you down to his father’s carnival that one time and 2-D managed to get run over by two dodge ‘em cars in the span of roughly three minutes.  
Though, considering how many times Murdoc (and possibly God) beat up 2-D, you’re not that surprised that he’d need medication of some sort. You just hope that his antics wouldn’t get him killed, like most stars like him.  
2-D patted you on the head. “Hey, are you alright?”   
“I’m fine.” You say, shaking your head. “Is it over?”  
“It’s over.” He says reassuringly.  
You turn your head to look at 2-D, who in turn was looking down at you. You exchange soft glances and smile at one another. He chuckles to himself and kisses your forehead.  
“What’d you wanna do so badly?” 2-D says, almost at a whisper.  
You blush and purse your lips. 2-D cocks a brow, clearly getting the message.  
He scratches his cheek and you feel something press against your ear. “So…uh…how do we get into position? I mean…It’s not gonna be easy.”  
You smile. “Doesn’t mean it’s impossible.”  
2-D laughs, puts an arm underneath your shoulders and legs respectively and carries you out of the room where the two of you would have unimaginably awesome sex.

 

No really. I just can’t imagine it…sorry. :p

**Author's Note:**

> On the not-writing-sex-thing....  
> I'm virgin and I've only been kissed once (but really, I don't count it because it was awful and forced...yeah) plus, writing sex is reeeeeeeaaaaaallllllllllyyyy hard because...   
> a) I've never had it so writing about it might hype things up for me too much   
> b) I wrote the bulk of this in a public space. Yeah, I'm not THAT kind of person and  
>  c) I do this weird thing where however long it takes me to read a sex scene, that;s basically how long it would last in real life. I could only come up with like a paragraph of smut and really, I think Stu would do way better than one paragraph (that's like thirty seconds god damnit, actual gorillas do better than that!...hehe...gorillas...gorillaz..heh)


End file.
